New 'Do, Dead You
by cutiej
Summary: Cereza gets a haircut, and Jeanne reacts accordingly. [Porn holy shit 18 ]
**Hi hello I'm garbage for this game and Jeanetta is so god damn good. I adore both of their characters, and I knew I had to do this.**

* * *

It was the haircut, Cereza thought.

She hadn't known why she decided to spice it up—her nunnery clothing had been destroyed(as per usual), and the instant her hairsuit had spread across her body, Bayonetta had decided to try and go for a new look. The outfit wasn't quite as novelty; she had found it in an old tome recovered ages ago, though it certainly didn't suit her hairdo before. This, however… This was nice. One look in the mirror, a new application of lipstick, and a wink told her that her look was perfect.

Whatever it was, though, had Jeanne tense. The stoic woman had stared at her ever since her original double-take, and the enigmatic witch had known something would be going down that night. There was hardly any conversation over dinner (a salad and grilled chicken, they rarely ate heavy), just small glances through thin, piercing eyes from a platinum blonde heiress and a knowing, self-satisfied smirk from Cereza's end.

She doesn't even make it up the _stairs_.

The other witch was over her the moment dishes were washed. She had Bayonetta against the wall, silver hair cascading across the both of them like a veil as warm, needy kisses were pressed against her neck. Cereza would gasp, one hand going up the wall above her head to search for something to grab, and the other throwing itself over Jeanne's shoulder. She would let out a breathy chuckle, and push her hips up against soft touches and gropes.

"Mm…" Jeanne started, trailing her lips up to Cereza's ear while a pale, elegant hand trailed down the witch's navel and into her shorts. "What made you decide to change?"

Despite being a bit overwhelmed by the woman feeling her up, the half-breed managed to snicker in smug pleasure. She knew this girl like the back of her hand.

"Well no—Ah!" A gasp as manicured fingers tease over her lacy undergarments, the pressure between the denim and what was beneath making it even more tight and hot. "I couldn't—Mm, I couldn't let you be the only one to spice it up—Oh, fuck," She cursed, bucking curvy hips into the rubbing sensation just above where she really wanted it.

Jeanne would hum at that, pressing a kiss to the skin right at the edge of her jawline. "Cereza… I changed my hair months ago, after Christmas break." The not-busy hand would move to a supple, round ass; cupping and squeezing the covered cheeks. "It's July. A little late, don't you think?"

The woman pinned would giggle, and then groan at another teasing press of finger.

"Shut up, and get me in bed."

Their clothes would come off the trip there. Shirts were unbuttoned and thrown to the side as tongues rubbed together and hands clawed at pale, soft skin. Pants were hastily unbuttoned and unzipped, and tugged down just enough to expose the beginning of black lace thongs and pink, frilly underwear. The fronts of their panties were moistened and hot, a product of the hands that had rubbed and squeezed at the skin beneath.

They topple onto the bed, long legs tangling up in the other pair. Their hands moved elsewhere, groping at breasts and supple asses. Bayonetta was underneath, bucking her hips up into Jeanne's own. They grinded up against each other, rubbing their midsections together in a desperate attempt for friction. The teacher would snake an arm behind the witch below her, dexterous fingers undoing the lady's bra and pulling the straps back. They slide over curvy, pale shoulders, and leave the garment just loose enough for Jeanne to push under it and grab the boob underneath. Cereza would let out a breathy moan, biting her lip at the touch. The platinum Umbra would grin, plying at the soft tissue in her hand with her thumb.

As good as it was, Bayonetta could not _stand_ lying there and taking it.

Her legs pull up and wrap around her girlfriend's waist, and with a quick twist, their positions are reversed. Not a word was said, between them, only a soft _"Oh!"_ from Jeanne as her head hit the sheets, and Cereza got to work. She quickly slid down, pressing a kiss to Jeanne's lips before trailing a path all the way down her collar, between her breasts, down her stomach and right above the line of the woman's underwear. Jeanne would let out a groan, running her fingers through her hair and lifting her head to pull the curtain of silver locks from underneath her.

The Umbra above would slide off the edge of the mattress and lean forward, her head between thick thighs. She presses another kiss to each while tugging down thin black underwear, before trailing it to the center.

Her tongue would come out and press hot against the front of her moist pussy, pushing between two lips and lapping at the sweet skin inside. Jeanne would push one hand down to Cereza's head, the other going to her dripping vagina and spreading it wider with two fingers.

Bayonetta used this as an opportunity to move up, pressing her tongue to the clit that had been revealed and swirling it around the pleasure button. She hears a groan in response. She grins. The woman would continue, dragging her tongue across sweet, wet skin and digging into the hole, licking across the inside of her lover. Jeanne would arch her back and groan, pushing Cereza's head back down every time she pushed her tongue against her clit.

The raven witch would pull back, bringing thin, long fingers to the wet, aching hole and pushing inside. They worked and scissored at the opening while Bayonetta bit gently at the skin to the side and continued to press her tongue to the top, darting in and out to lick at the wet sides and lap at the woman's pink bud.

Pushing in two fingers just a tad further, Cereza would swirl them inside before pulling them out and bringing her entire body up. Her coated digits are pressed against parted, breathless lips, and Jeanne would take them willingly; sucking on the wet, hot fingers. The ebony haired woman would push her leg in between the teacher's own, speaking to the woman below her with a deep, seductive voice as she slowly took out her fingers.

"You taste so fucking good, Jeanne."

The heiress would stare at her with half-lidded eyes, before pushing forward to lock their lips together.


End file.
